


Bar

by TheRedHero11037



Category: God Hand (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene goes to a bisexual bar, comes home with a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar

The bar was called “Angels in Flight” with in blue-pink-purple neon lights. This was the place, this was the time. All Gene wanted to do was get so smashed that he wouldn’t remember finally going through with it. Besides, there was a chance he’d still head home with a chick. It was a bisexual bar, after all, and it he’d gotten quite a few ladies before. Why not now? Gene slapped on a cocky grin, smoothed back his hair, and strutted right in like he owned the place.

It was about his fourth beer that was nagging him to get on the dance floor or find someone to punch. Both of those seemed like good options. He told the bartender to give his bill to someone else and sashayed out to the colorful, flashy lights and loud music on the dance floor. Somebody had quite the good looking pink cocktail. Gene licked his lips. It was time to turn on the charm.

He stumbled off of the dance floor with a crowd of people around him, but by the time he crumpled onto the couch, there were only two left. There was a drunk girl who kept petting his face, and a drunk guy with her who kept trying to pet Gene’s stomach. They’d said their names a couple times, but Gene didn’t really care. He’d learn them before their night together.

The rest of the night was a blackout blur, but it became pretty clear when Gene woke up. He was in an unfamiliar hotel room and all his clothes were missing. He also had that warm, post-coital snuggle clinging onto his arm, and his stomach was all sticky.

Fuck yes. He got lucky.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Gene purred to the previous night’s lover. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and coiled his arms around the warm body around him, and then he noticed something very important. There were no soft curves and no slender hands and, most tellingly, there very much was something pressing into Gene’s thigh that he probably would have remembered a girl having.

The girl’s chuckle sounded from behind him. There she was on the other bed with her scoop-necked nightgown and bedazzled phone case. “Someone looks surprised. I thought you would remember such a good night. You and Azel certainly enjoyed each other.”

“What about you? Were you there?” Gene half-whimpered.

“Of course I was there. You told me to record you two!” She laughed as Gene’s face went white. “I mean it. You told me ‘Olivia, take a video. I need to document me fucking a guy!’ It was completely hilarious.”

Gene stared down at the man, Azel, in his arms, stoically snoozing the morning away with no hint of shame of being naked in Gene’s embrace. In fact, based on how close Azel’s douchey tattooed arm was holding him, he was perfectly aware and happy to have enjoyed Gene’s company.

Gene reached out. “I’m going to have to see this video.”

Olivia laughed and offered her phone. “It’s not my best recording. I was drunk, not to mention how much I was enjoying the sight.”


End file.
